iFuture
by Jessicathewriter123
Summary: Okay so not really an iCarly character story, but I think this is how my future is gonna go when I have kids and they discover my old love for iCarly. :


_So I think this is how my future is gonna go when I have kids and they discover my old love for iCarly. :) All items from the "box" are actual things I own and plan to box up when the obsession is over._

I don't even know how she found the box.

I've been sitting here at the table doing work on my laptop for the past two hours, and my daughter came in with a medium-sized box, marked with black sharpie at the top. Before she could even make it over to the table, I knew what it was. I knew the box. I must of been gaping a little, because she laughed a little at me.

"Mommy, what's in this box?" she asked, a small smile still on her face.

I immediately saved my document, and closed the laptop, and pushed it aside. I patted my lap, and she placed the box on the table and climbed up on my lap. She was still small for her age of 7, and the shy one of her classmates. She kept to herself at school, and didn't really have friends. I felt sorry for her, and had tried to encourage her to make friends, but so far my efforts weren't getting us anywhere. But now I'm rambling.

My hands were all shaky for some reason, but I opened the box. The first thing was the shirt. The light blue shirt with purple and green writing on it. _iShip Seddie. _I had made it during summer 2012. I looked online and on Tumblr for quotes that my favorite couple had said, and things related to them; their song, the "_So I guess we're both insane" _quote, and various other things.

"Those are really pretty colors, mommy." she said, looking up at my old creation. "But what does it say?"

"It says-" I started to tell her, but stopped. I should probably introduce her to the things before introducing Seddie to her. I put the shirt on my laptop, and reached into the box to find the other stuff I'd packed away.

My hand came upon a DVD box, and I knew what it was. I pulled it out and confirmed it; it was the I 3 iCarly box set of episodes, over 15 in total! I'd bought it during summer 2012. All together, I'd had almost 40 episodes of iCarly collected before I had gotten over the obsession. My favorites, of course, were the Seddie kissing ones.

Next, I pulled out a small white flashdrive, and I smiled. This was where I had written and saved my iCarly fanfics on; I wondered if they were all still on there.

"Is that for the computer? Mommy, what _is _all this?" she asked, a little more persistant now.

"This is something I loved when I was a teenager. I'll explain it all, don't worry." I told her. I tried to remember the various fanfics that I'd written and the names; only one came to mind, the baby Spencer one.

Baby Spencer!

I gave her the flashdrive to hold and reached into the box again; pushing aside what felt like a CD case, I touched the thing that felt like what I had in mind. I pulled out the tiny baby Spencer toy from McDonalds. It was a baby body with a bobble-head sort of thing of Spencer. You were supposed to put your own picture in there and it was a photo frame.

"Spencer." I muttered, and placed it on the shirt with the shirt and DVD box. My hand went in the box again and I pulled out a CD case. I don't know why but tears sprung into my eyes right away. The first song I thought of was the cast of iCarly singing "Coming Home." I wondered if I could hear it without getting chills now, nearly fifteen years later.

Another dive and I brought out the disks which had the rest of the episodes on them; one more and I pulled out a bag which had some quarters in them. Upon furthur inspection, I realized they were the OTP necklaces I'd made.

_(A/N: They're simple to make; cut a small circle of paper to fit a quarter and glue the paper to the quarter with regular glue. Next write out your OTP or find a quote/line from a fanfiction and cut it to fit the quarter and use a hot glue gun to glue it and protect it so it's a medallion sort of thing with your quote/line. Email me if you need clearer instructions.)_

Anyway, three of the quarters dawned "SEDDIE" printed in black ink, and the fourth was a little more complex. It was a tiny picture of Sam and Freddie kissing; to this day I don't know how I made it work.

"Aw, those two are kissing, mom!" she said, glancing at the quarter I'd pulled out of the bag.

"Are you ready to hear about what all this is?" I asked her.

"I am, mommy." she said, and gave me her full attention.

I put the quarter down and picked the shirt up. I pointed to the big letters in the middle, the _Seddie._

"This says, "iShip Seddie." I said.

"Seddie?" she asked.

"Seddie. It's a mix of two peoples names. We used to call it a ship." I told her.

"Who's names were they?" she asked.

"Their names were Sam and Freddie, hence, Seddie."

"Sam and Freddie. And what was the name of the show they came from?"

"It was called...iCarly." I said, pausing a moment. I picked up the DVD box and opened it. Sure enough, all three disks were in there still, just as I'd left them.

"Lucky for you, I bought a bunch of episodes of the show when I was a teenager."

"Can we see the episodes?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, feeling a blossom of pride in my heart. I grabbed the laptop and opened it again, and it went right back to my iTunes. I'd been listening to music while I worked. I clicked the "TV shows" tab in my library, and found the 14 episodes I'd purchased back then were still there.

"Hmm...how about...okay this one is called, iOMG." I said, and clicked on it.

"That's Sam", I pointed, "and that's Freddie."

"Okay. When does it get to the kissing?" she asked, and I supressed a laugh.

"Well, they do it at the end of this episode, but I don't know if you want to see it." I teased.

"I do!" she said, and I gave in. I fast-forwarded to the end, where the big kiss scene happened.

"Aw!" she screeched, much like a fangirl. I smiled.

"Is that baby toy you showed me their baby, or what?" she asked, turning away from the screen for a minute.

"Nah, he's the older brother of another character and from a skit from this show, baby Spencer." I explained.

"Do you have any pictures or videos of that?" she asked.

"I do." I said, clicking the bonus content mixed in with the episodes. The "What's Baby Eating?" sketch came on and she watched, amused.

"Y'know, I wrote a story about this." I said.

"Can I read it?" she asked, breaking concentration from the video.

"I'll read it to you sometime." I promised.

"Wow, mom, you had alot of good times as a teenager." she said.

I sighed. "I really did. And I hope you like this as much as I did. Maybe you'd ship Seddie too." the last part I added as an after-thought. Secretly, I hoped she would.

"I like this, mom. I think I like Seddie, too." she said, leaning back so she was resting her head on my chest.

"Ready for a rest?" I asked her. She liked the occasional nap.

"I am. But can we go to sleep listening to the CD you had?" she asked. I had all the songs in my iTunes library already.

"Of course. I'll lay with you." I said, and she jumped off my lap. I grabbed my laptop and brought it into her bedroom with us. I put it on her bedside table, and the two of us settled into her small bed. I began the playlist (the slow songs only) and she drifted off on the third song, "Generation Love."

Sometime in there, I drifted off too.

**A/N: **This idea randomly came to me when I realized how much iCarly stuff I had and what I'd do with it once my obsession had died down a little. The box seemed the best idea. And what better way to re-live all the memories than with your future daughter? :) Well, hope you guys all liked this! (and I promise, the next baby Spencer chapter will be coming really soon!)


End file.
